


Prompts I Really Want to Write But Don't Have the Time

by Revenge_Hurts



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Dragon Prince, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Duty before Feelings, First Words, Five Feet Apart-ish AU, Fob Watch Situation, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, Low Self-Esteem, Magic, Magic prejudice, Magic-Users, Memory Loss, Obi-Wan’s childhood sucked, Platonic Hanahaki, Poor choices are Called Out, Self-Worth Issues, Soulmates, The Jedi Apprentice Was Messed Up, Time Travel, Visions of the Future, messed up timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenge_Hurts/pseuds/Revenge_Hurts
Summary: All my favorite prompts that I really want to read but just haven't gotten around to writing.Ex) Doctor Who: Watching the Show fic, but only the first and last episodes a companion/character is seen in.or Star Wars: "Kenobi's Home for Retired Sith"or The Dragon Prince: platonic Hanahakior BNHA: someone acknowledging the muzzle scene from the Sports Festival





	1. Doctor Who

Doctor Who Prompt:

Explanation:

So, I really love Watching the Show fics, but it's SO hard to find one that goes beyond the first few episodes so reading them becomes redundant. This gets rid of that redundancy a bit, but still gives your favorite characters all the dramatic, nostalgiac, and tear-filled moments they deserve.

Prompt:

Watching the Show trope, but the only episodes shown are the first and last episodes a companion/character is seen in (when they meet the Doctor and when they leave the Doctor).

\- Might take a few extra episodes:  
* To explain any REALLY BIG plot points that episodes wouldn't make sense without (or this can be summarised by another character or interdimensional all-powerful being, or not explained at all, whatever)  
* For nonlinear timelines (mainly River, but also anyone else this might apply to)  
* For multiple run-ins (like how he 'meets' Clara a few times in episodes before she's actually introduced)  
* For if they leave and then come back later (like with Donna and probably a few other characters I'm too lazy to mention)


	2. Doctor Who/Star Wars

Doctor Who/Star Wars:

Explanation:

Have you ever realized how similar the cartoon and book portrayals of Obi-Wan and the Doctor are? They both have sad, depressing backstories and just lives in general but still put on a brave face and act cheerful for those around them. They both HATE violence and killing and much prefer to try to talk their way out of things, but somehow still become known as one of the greatest warriors in the galaxy. They are both brilliant strategists who know waaay more about politics and just the universe at large than pretty much anyone else they know in their daily lives (obvious exceptions, but overall are much more well rounded than any other main character).

Prompt:

\- Obi-Wan is the Doctor (probably as another Fob Watch Situation (to cover both memories and biological differences))

*Also, just think of his reaction when he realizes he is FINALLY GINGER (not COMPLETELY vital to the storyline though)

* Would be fun to see (but not make or break to the story):

\- The council and friends or just the entire galaxy watching like wtf?!?

\- One of the Doctor's old enemies shows up and he's just like 'ughhh again, really' and everyone else is like 'wtf did these things come from, how do we kill them, we're all gonna die'

\- The Doctor showing off (intentionally or not) his knowledge of other places and everyone being like wtf when they find out that Yoda is no longer the wisest or oldest being in the room

\- Might be fun to mess with memories (a. missing some or all, b. have them come back slowly, c. only have select memories return, or d. have them fade slowly) from when he was Kenobi

\- The Emporer just being like wtf is this person that knows literally everything about me and my plans, I must destroy him (haha, good luck) and the Doctor just being 'Oh, greaaat, it's another power hungry politician willing to do anything to get his way' (aka Rassilon all over again)

\- The Senate or Council wanting his help/him to take a more active role and the Doctor all but (or maybe actually, we know his propensity for running away) turning tail and fleeing at the thought of having to be a stuffy politician or warmonger again (they might just be worse than archeologists/the High Council of Gallifrey)

\- Him realizing he's fighting ANOTHER war and being like, "General, um no. You can call me the Doctor, and I'm not fighting in this pointless war any longer" and basically just being his all-around awesome self and ending the war, but DOCTOR STYLE

\- River as Satine (also fob watched, I mean COME ON. RIVER SONG as a PACIFIST, she COULDN'T have had her memories and is mostly Time Lord so biologically needs to be dampened/hidden as well)  
* side note: everyone freaking out because a. Jedi getting married is a big no-no and b. a HIGH GENERAL and COUNCIL MEMBER is suddenly a quirky pacifist who hates politics and all its red tape (although is still very good at it and would rather that than violence) while the PACIFIST POLITICIAN is now a violent adventurer who can't stand talking about something when she could be DOING something (aka politics: not her thing)

     * also the Doctor and River flirting like they did in Day of the Moon when River threatens to kill a bunch of the Silence and the Doctor's like 'I really shouldn't like that, but I kinda do a bit' and they just start full on flirting while trying to not die/threaten someone and everyone else is Amy and is just like a. wtf and b. 'is this important right now, the flirting, because I really feel like trying to live/escape/me being held captive should be higher on the list of priorities'


	3. Star Wars

Star Wars Prompt:

Explanation: 

Kenobi's Home for Retired Sith. That's it . . . that's the prompt.

No, but seriously, has anyone ever seen a movie or read a book and thought about the villain's life and what led them to become one. In the Star Wars universe, if you're familiar with the backstory for most of the bad guys, excluding Sideous, you'll know that most of them just had really bad luck. They certainly weren't victims, but they didn't one day make a conscious decision to turn evil. They didn't wake up and think about how much they wanted to cause suffering in the universe. They were set on this path by heartbreak and betrayal and all the hardships they had to endure. While their choices were their own, they were mostly doing the wrong things for the, not right, but not evil reasons either. It is even shown that it is possible for them to walk away from the path they're treading, to step back from the dark into, maybe not the light, but at least a grey area.

Prompt:

Basically, Obi-Wan accidentally adopts/reforms a bunch of Sith, well former Sith, and Sith acolytes who then form their own 'support group' but are much too proud to call it such and thus dubb themselves 'Kenobi's Home for Retired Sith', because that's so much better. Kenobi, during all this, is only wondering how the hell he's supposed to explain this to the Council, and why, dear Force why, do things like this always happen to HIM. 

Would be AMAZING (but not necessary) if you could show:

\- Ventress should definitely be included as a main member, probably the first, and Dooku and Maul would be fun to see as well. There should also be some of the acolytes who are still kids/teens (basically force sensitives kidnapped as kids and trained - violently and cruelly - to use the Darkside) just to give variety (I don't know if this is actually a thing, but if not you should still make this up and put them in).

\- An BAMF Obi-Wan who understands that they're not innocent and shouldn't be talked to or treated as such as it would just make them feel patronized and guilty about being too cowardly to even face up to their deeds, but that they didn't just wake up one day and feel like inflicting pain, things made them the way they are and (warning this is a quote from something, but I don't remember what) sometimes healing isn't about fixing the scars or putting the pieces back together exactly the way they were, because that's not how life works, but it's about learning to live with your sharp edges and rough scars

\- Obi-Wan also realizing that the saying "forever it will dominate your path" is completely true, just not in the way most think. Some things can never be forgotten, there are some lines you just can't uncross. Once you start down that dark path, even if you turn away from it, it will always be there, at the back of your mind, an easy way out of whatever you are going through. It's like a drug, you can get clean, but you'll always crave it and in that way, it will be with you for the rest of your life.

\- Everyone in the Home being hella protective because Kenobi's basically their savor, even if he vehemently denies it and says they always had the potential he just showed them the way, and he rescued them from the dark. There's no way they're going to let anyone hurt him after all he's done for them, after all he's been through to help them and so many others without ever asking or expecting anything in return, even a word of gratitude surprises him most of the time, he doesn't think he's done anything worth thanking. He's so GOOD and he deserves so much more than they ever could give despite him giving so much for THEM.

\- A LOT of banter between members of the home because, let's be honest, they may be reformed but they are no angels and they will fight and yell and scream and insult SOOO often, a lot like brothers and sisters do. The words may be darker, harsher, but the tone and intent are exactly the same as feuding or annoyed family members because that's what they'd become, a family of their own.

\- Obi-Wan angst. Basically, him being super self-deprecating and none of the Home putting up with that bull when he's forgiven them and helped them and cares for them after all their horrific actions and he says he's not good. That he's not worth it. This, of course, leads to an investigation of why he feels this way, and let's just say none of them are too happy to find out how deeply rooted these beliefs are and how far back he's been told this. Bandomeer, Melida/Daan, everything comes to light and the Home is. Not. Going. To. Stand. For. It. So they decide to essentially adopt Kenobi because he obviously can't be trusted to take care of himself, when was the last time he slept? ate? Then they are going to take on both Sideous and the Jedi Order because fighting in the war is slowly breaking him and the Jedi Order aren't helping so they both have to go. Of course, Kenobi might be a little sad to see the Jedi Order destroyed or even just dismantled so maybe just a very *ahem* stern (read: violet) talking to is in order there.

\- Everyone else just being like wtf?!?! and then freaking out when the Home goes all protective and basically ends the war. Also, everyone close to Kenobi has a heart attack when they hear about his life (the angst part) and resolve to join forces with the Home to help and make him take care of himself while Kenobi, himself, is just wondering what he did to deserve this and wants to just curl up and not deal with it, like always (because 'having feelings?, never met her') and he probably does deserve it anyways.

\- For 'everyone close to Obi-Wan' this can include whoever you want, but it might be fun to see the reactions of the GAR (specifically his men), his friends in the Senate (maybe Bail or Padme or Mon), Ahsoka if you're including her, Windu, Yoda, the Council, etc (so, not just Anakin).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this started off as a light-hearted idea of redemption and banter among former Sith that was supposed to be funny, but then it turned to angst. I have this problem. A lot. Someone, please help.
> 
> Also, you can always use all or pieces or even just the title of my prompts and make them as funny or as dark as you like, this is just to spread ideas that I think would be fun to read. If you see a prompt totally different than from how I described it, I still think it'd be amazing to read. If you do write something based on these, all I ask is that you send me your story so I can read it, but only if you're comfortable with others reading it.


	4. Doctor Who

Doctor Who Prompt:

Explanation:

I have always loved soulmate AUs, but I am also very big on angst or hurt comfort. Soo I was looking and there's not a lot of soulmate AUs for Doctor Who which is just a travesty. I set out to fix that and, of course, my first thought was River/Doctor because, come on, they are like the cutest and one of the only canon Doctor couples (admittedly they are probably my OTP for this fandom). Anyways, now that I had my couple I still needed a plot. I automatically went to the classic first words prompt, but then I realized that because the first words she ever says to him won't be responded to with the first words he ever says to her because of the timelines I started freaking out inside because this was PERFECT. 

Prompt:

Basically people have soulmates and the Doctor's and River's match romantically, but they don't know this until its much too late (excepting the episode Husbands of River Song) as the first word the Doctor says to River are at The Library before she dies (the first words spoken to her by the youngest Doctor) and the first words she says to him are when she's still Mels in Let's Kill Hitler.

Things to Include:

\- Everyone in the universe can have one or it can be a human thing and the Doctor is considered weird for having one/some (if you include platonic and such)  
\- For any Time Lord who does have one it can be constant throughout their lives or they can change with each regeneration as they change into different people (can be all disappear after a regeneration and he gets totally new ones OR some old ones stay or change locations/if its platonic or romantic and he gets some new ones too)  
\- River's should be constant if you do multiple/changing just saying (I LOVE them together sorry)  
\- If you don't keep River's constant you could put different marks on each regeneration for her (she still is on different regenerations, not just eleven, but it's different each time as he's no longer the same person he was last time they spoke)  
\- Can be River's words are from the Library and the Doctor's are from Mel, OR you can switch it up and argue that the first words he hears her say are at the Library so those are his words (first words she says to youngest Doctor) and he has to live with knowing he let her die and can't do anything about it and the first words she hears him say are from Let's Kill Hitler and she has to go her whole life thinking she matches with him but he doesn't match with her until the day she dies (as he's already matched so the tingling/light/awe/whatever indicator you want didn't happen for him when it did for her)  
\- Might want to include The Husbands of River Song reactions as they both probably recognize the other as their soulmate by then (depending on how you set it up)


	5. The Dragon Prince

The Dragon Prince Prompt:

Explanation:

Ok so I was scrolling through Netflix yesterday looking for something to watch and accidentally binge-watched the entirety of The Dragon Prince. And OMG it was sooo good. Granted, the animation could use a little work and facial expressions weren't always so expressive, BUT the plot was amazing and the voice actors were very good. I then became obsessed with the relationship between Callum and the King. Callum always refers to the King as "sir" or "Your Highness" or "the King" but never actually calls him dad until the day the King dies AND THE KING DOESN'T EVEN HEAR! This then prompted this spiral into what happened to make Callum think he couldn't call his step-dad (the King) dad (even his little half-brother (mom married king and had little brother) questions this!).

Prompt:

A character study or headcanon about why you think Callum refuses to call the King his father. (I would love it if you played up an insecurity or self-worth thing, I'm a bit of a sadist when it comes to fictional characters. I just really enjoy story arcs where they're in pain, preferably mental.)

** Could make this more interesting by adding a trope or something to it (for example a "watching the show" AU where the King/Ezran/Callum's mom/his aunt/Rayla/whoever the heck sees all these things and decides to sit down with Callum and address it with him; STILL PLAY UP THE ANGST/HC THOUGH, THAT'S THE MAIN IDEA OF THIS PROMPT!) **

Make Sure to Address:

\- The fact that Callum seems to think the King wouldn't like him to call him dad  
     - ex) When his little brother asks why he doesn't just call him dad (see the scene where Ezran hides with Bait in a pile of hay while Callum runs inside - ep 2- for more details)

  
\- The guards and other inhabitants of the castle don't seem to think much of the "step-prince" as he's called  
     - ex) When he's training in ep. 1 and everyone turns to watch him fail (they know he's not very good) and the fact that Soren calls him "step-prince" mockingly (sometimes I can't tell if it's teasing/Soren thinks of him as such and doesn't see what's wrong with calling him that/or he just thinks lowly of Callum)

  
\- Ezran's pretty old, probably around nine/ten years old, so Callum would have been living with the King for at least that long and still isn't comfortable calling him dad/around him in general  
     - ex) seems fairly stiff/nervous when directly addressed by him (see throne room meeting/when Callum is called up alone in ep 1 for more details) for someone who's supposed to be family

  
\- Ezran (the blood-related son) is completely at ease with the King and never refers to him with any title other than "dad"

  
\- Callum is very comfortable around Ezran, it's just the King he gets nervous around (does bend over backward for Ezran at times, but could be chalked up to caring older brother)

  
\- Goes a bit extreme when he indirectly offers his life for Ezran's (when Rayla tells him she's here to kill the prince and he claims to be him to prevent her from going after Ezran - I MEAN THERE'S NO HESITATION AT ALL)

  
\- Even the elves don't see him as a worthy target; they're trying to kill the king and his son in revenge for the death of the Dragon King and his only egg and so they set out to kill the King and Ezran, Rayla doesn't even know there is a Prince Callum

  
\- Any other discrepancies you notice in Callum's formality/relationships with the royal family/castle inhabitants or just others in general

PLEASE NO CALLUM BASHING, HE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND SHAMING FOR INSECURITIES IS NEVER OKAY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this was posted after the first season came out so if any information regarding these discrepancies comes out later that doesn't address what's typed above, just think of this as an AU prompt or add a separate reason the show doesn't address or just do a study of the scene that explains this and give more depth/detail


	6. Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia

Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia Prompt:

Explanation: 

I'm like the biggest nerd ever so, of course, when I find a show I enjoy I binge the entire thing in like under a day. This, however, leads to me running out of new material to watch really fast so, to circumvent my inevitable boredom, I love going back and rewatching all my favorite scenes. Unfortunately, the longer I watch something, the more introspective and analytical I get about that particular scene. This happens a lot; I end up taking a perfectly good joke or off-hand comment and turn it into a whole debacle. Admittedly, despite how big of an a**hole he is, Bakugou is probably one of my favorite characters. So when I was rewatching BNHA, a lot of the scenes I rewatched had to do with him: the one where we meet his parents, the ones from the training camp, the one where he wins the sports festival, etc. However, the more I thought about that last one, the angrier I got. Like HIS TEACHERS, the people meant to support and protect and guide him (all of whom are pro-heroes and therefore supposedly paragons of society) knock him out (which I'm not THAT upset over; he did seem to be threatening a severely injured student) and then MUZZLED HIM and CHAINED HIM TO A POLE in front of thousands of people on live national television. And no one cares???? At all??? Did they even ask why he was upset or didn't want to accept first place (as is his right; he can totally forfeit if he so chooses)? Nope! They just quite literally shoved the medal down his throat. Like WTF? No favoritism my a**. If it was any other student there would have been a riot, but because it's the angry one, no one gives a f***. I'm not saying his attitude is ok, but what they did to deal with it is completely unacceptable. After getting really heated about this, I looked up fics that address this but only found like one that uses it as an actual plot point and only a handful of others that mention it at all. Thus, I decided to do what I can to fix that.

Prompt:

A character study/headcanon as to how the teachers and those around him felt about the chaining and their thought process as to why they didn't speak up/see it as something that shouldn't be happening. 

OR a character study/headcanon as to how he felt about it/dealt with it after the fact (because I feel like having your literal caretakers, the people you look up to (remember he loves heroes and All Might was his hero as a kid, and probably still is) chaining and muzzling you would come with some serious mental repercussions and probably at least some light PTSD) 

OR a fic where someone finally realizes that what happened was NOT OK and that maybe he is NOT OK with dealing with it (like I wouldn't be so quick to trust my teachers again after that) and a) if it's the teachers that realize they try to make amends and stuff or b) if it's someone else they call out the teachers real hard and then the teachers have to deal with that realization and try to fix their f***-up.

Things to Include/Address:

\- The POVs of the teachers (both those directly involved in what happened (Midnight, All Might, etc) and those who didn't play an active role (Aizawa, the Principal, etc) both about the event and how he's dealing with it)  
\- The POVs of his classmates (both about the event and how he's dealing with it)  
\- His POV (you guessed it: both about the event and how he deals with it)  
\- His reaction to the teachers thereafter (because I feel like you can't just pretend your trust in them wasn't totally violated after that and he would totally be super wary of them after the fact, especially Midnight and All Might for having such an active role)  
\- His parents POVs (both of the event and his coping with it)  
\- The fact that all the teachers would claim "no favoritism" (and maybe some don't or some actually believe that) but the fact of the matter is that no other student would be treated in such a way without serious repercussions (HE WAS CHAINED AND MUZZLED FOR BEING UPSET; yes, he was taking things too far, but that doesn't excuse what they did)  
\- The fact that it was literally this treatment of him ON NATIONAL TELEVISION (where no one cared like wtf???) that led to the Leauge of Villians going after and capturing him  
\- He was literally restrained in the same way by the villains (the "heroes" actions in dealing with an angry student were exactly the same as the "villains" actions when dealing with said angry student like wtf)

 

** I would love to see reactions of those above when they find out that he's maybe not totally ok with what happened  
** Someone calling them out if they try to explain themselves and being like "did you even f***ing ask why he was mad or did your mind immediately go to chains and muzzles"  
** Him being super tense and untrusting around Midnight, especially when she touches her clothes because he remembers her knocking him out and then waking up to find a muzzle fitted around his mouth and heavy chains restraining his movement  
** Him like flinching away when All Might goes to pat him on the back and stuff (because All Might does that a lot with the students) because he remembers All Might as the one who was RIGHT THERE when he was muzzled and took it off only to shove a leather? strap in his mouth when he wouldn't accept the medal (like he replaced one muzzle with another instead of actually helping him; he stood by and validated their treatment of him)

ALTHOUGH BAKUGOU IS A HUGE A**HOLE WHICH I WILL CEDE TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE, YOU CANNOT BLAME THIS ENTIRE THING ON HIM. YES, MAYBE HIS ACTIONS COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER, BUT THAT IN NO WAY EXCUSES WHAT THEY DID. YOU CAN PLAY UP SOMEONE'S POV WHERE THEY BELIEVE THAT (can be his or someone else's or both) BUT PLEASE NOTE THAT THAT BELIEF IS VERY NOT OK.


	7. The Dragon Prince

The Dragon Prince Prompt:

Explanation:

I know the whole point of the Hanahaki trope is that it MUST be romantic love, really strong platonic isn't enough, but I feel like there are so many situations where unrequited love would make for a great plot point, romantic or not. It could be called something else (like a totally different name or a variation of Hanahaki like Hanahaki-x or something), but the point is there is unrequited or perceived unrequited love that has dangerous, physical symptoms. Thinking on the many different situations this would be great in, I remembered The Dragon Prince and Callum's relationship with the king (as I described in chapter 5) and got so excited at how perfect this would be.

Prompt:

Callum has PLATONIC (NOT ROMANTIC THAT IS DISGUSTING AND ILLEGAL) Hanahaki for his step-dad.

I think it would make for a more interesting story if you did something along the lines of it getting worse as he gets older, but a one shot with him being resigned to having it or learning to deal with it or something would be really fun too.

Even if people don't find out, you could do their reactions to his worsening physical, or even mental, state. Whatever you do, it would be great to see the reactions of:

\- his brother  
\- Soren and Claudia  
\- Viren  
\- the king  
-Amaya  
\- un-named or random servants or guards in the castle  
\- Rayla (if you get to that point in the show)  
\- you could even do his mom if you have the disease go back far enough (although this would probably be very hard to do well, it might be easier to just have it start after his mom's death when he's left in the care of a man he greatly respects but doesn't really know and who now has his "own" son to look after i.e. his step-dad)  
-literally anyone else you want or can think of


	8. Merlin

Merlin Prompt:

Explanation:

We all know Cenred is a ruthless and, quite frankly terrible, king so I also find it hard to believe that no one has ever tried to revolt or overthrow him. And in a land where magic is not illegal in the least, it would have a fairly decent chance of success (again: totally inept ruler, probably couldn't defend against an attack by his own people very well).

Prompt:

Cenred's kingdom is overthrown and under new leadership: a young (like 16 young, an actual child compared to other rulers), brazen queen who uses magic like it's second nature (it is). She is talented in magic (can be very or moderate, but does posses a good grasp on it) and terrifyingly cunning and smart. Having taken over the kingdom in a successful peasant revolt she led, she goes about fixing the problems of the kingdom in an often roundabout but very effective manner until she comes to the issue of foreign relations. Once she stabilizes the economy and leadership enough that it is no longer on the brink of collapse (as it was under Cenred's rule), she reaches out to other kingdoms and offers an alliance, especially the ones Cenred was on poor terms with before. The biggest of these is (you guessed it): Camelot. 

Things to Include/Address:

\- Can be during Uther's reign or Arthur's (I think Uther would be more fun, personally, just because you'd get to describe his reactions to this bull-headed queen who wants peace but practices magic (I mean he's so stubborn but tries to be good, I feel like it'd be hilarious to see the interactions)   
\- if you do Arthur's you can just pretend that Lot doesn't exist or that he was overthrown instead

\- All of Camelot is soo confused when they get word of the revolt and the new leadership and think it must be false (no mere girl (not even a woman) could lead a revolt and a country) and are very surprised by the offer of peace and the Queen herself OR they don't hear about it at all and are super confused when the letter for a peace treaty comes in, followed by a young girl they've never heard of

\- The Queen recognizes Merlin as Emrys and is very confused and slightly (really) amused at him being a servant in a kingdom that states that magic is illegal  
\- if he has to serve her during a banquet or something it would be fun to see her having a mental conversation with him and not showing it at all (keeping coversation up with the other guests/king, eating and drinking, smiling, etc) while he attempts not to react or spill anything while she says some really funny or sarcastic things/commentary on the other guests/etc (I imagine her to have a really dry, sarcastic wit and sense of humor (so not stupid, childish jokes))  
\- you could also do that she recognizes him because she is from Ealdor (which was in Cenred's kingdom, remember) and he babysat her or something when she was little 

\- During the peace talks they get through the no fighting each other/trade/financial/etc and Uther/Arthur brings up magic and the extradition of sorcerers/aid in hunting them/what punishment they prefer (ex: beheading or the pyre or an arrow, etc) and she gets indignant and cooly angry (again I see her as very controlled and logical) stating something like "I think there has been a misunderstanding. I do not intend to make magic illegal in my kingdom; it shall stay free as it always has been there. In fact, I practice magic myself." and while everyone is in shock and the guards are called to arrest her, etc she raises her hands "However, in accordance with your laws and respect to you and your people, I have not practiced magic since I stepped a single foot over the border of your kingdom, nor have I brought any magical items with me. What happens in my own kingdom, though, is, quite frankly, not your concern nor right to punish." and basically just (civilly and calmly) rips them to shreds

\- No one knows how to deal with her and alternate between expecting her to be super ignorant of everything (because she was a commoner and half of them can't even read much less know proper etiquette) and being so surprised when she acts with all the grace of a natural born queen and even knows more than them about several topics AND forgetting that she was, in fact, a commoner at one point and is, thus, very independent and hardworking and knows how to do things all the knights and king don't and, while she knows all the proper formalities, doesn't much care if someone (like the serving staff or something accidentally) forgoes those formalities (basically they're so surprised by how down to earth and chill she can be)

 

*** I got a lot of my inspiration from her character from Soo-Wan from the anime Yona of the Dawn (i.e. the cunning, roundabout measures, down to earth, very knowledgable, etc) ***


	9. Merlin

Merlin Prompt:

Explanation:

I've always enjoyed a good time-travel fic. They have some really interesting plot lines and great character interactions. My favorite part of time-travel fics, though, aren't time-travel fix-its, but more the ones where someone from the future or past shows up and accidentally reveals things that shock everyone else. For example, if two mortal enemies get married one day and their kid shows up at a time when they still hate each other (this one is usually more funny), or if someone had a harsh past they keep hidden but a younger version of them accidentally gives it away (this is usually more hurt/comfort). Another one was if someone is shown what they will become one day and has to deal with that knowledge. This immediately got me thinking of Morgana since she was once a very kind and compassionate person who would have hated herself if she knew what she was going to become. 

Prompt:  
A time-travel fic that is not based on a fix-it (but can be if you want) where a younger version of Morgana shows up during the time when the current Morgana is constantly trying to kill Arthur. OR the reverse where an older, crazy Morgana shows up at time when everything was (relatively) at peace and Morgana hadn't turned to the dark side yet, so to speak.

Things to Include/Address:

\- The POVs (doesn't have to be first person, just be sure to address their feelings; I actually prefer third) of Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Uther (if applicable), and most importantly Morgana herself (both versions would be fun)

\- If it's a younger Morgana to future, address their conflicted emotions at having to distrust her and constantly be on guard with her verses their old feelings of friendship and love which she brings out   
\- also address how they plan to deal with her and with how much she is allowed to know (do they lie to her about her older self and the future or do they accuse her of being a trick from her older self, etc)

\- If it's an older Morgana to the past, address their conflicted emotions (see above, but in reverse) and their struggle to contain her, but not hurt her  
\- Also address how you think the revelations and accusations would have gone down in a less stressed time and with a young, innocent Morgana around (ex: that she has magic, that she's Uther's daughter, Gwen's marriage to Arthur, etc)  
\- Definitely address the issue of magic and Uther's stance on it (evil Morgana uses it, but evil Morgana also says that his young and innocent ward currently has it as well, was born with it and in fear of it instead of deliberately breaking the law)

 

**** THIS CAN ALSO BE DONE BY PLAYING ON MEMORIES/MAGIC INSTEAD OF TIME-TRAVEL***

EX: Evil Morgana gets injured and has amnesia and runs back to Camelot scared and looking for help. Everyone then has to decide what to do with her and if she's telling the truth and if she is guilty for her actions if she can't remember them 

EX: Young Morgana's visions of the future show her what she becomes and what she will do as a possible future/if she continues down her path/gives in to guilt/etc. She then has to deal with the stress of having magic and not being able to control it and the fear of how it could corrupt her and any other revelations she might have gleaned (Uther's daughter, Arthur and Gwen, Merlin's magic, etc)   
\- Remember to put everything in a softer light for her pov, though, because she is still the scared and heavily compassionate person she was before Morgause.


	10. Star Wars

Star Wars Prompt:

Explaination:

So I was rereading some of my favorite Clone War fics and any one with Obi-Wan/Satine angst seemed to be centered around them struggling with their feelings and everyone else not noticing or thinking they’re secretly in a relationship/Korkie is their kid/etc. And then I was on YouTube and a trailer for Five Feet Apart showed up and I cried and it was beautiful and oh my gosh, but anyway it inspired me to think of what would that be like for them, but like without the disease. They are both so dedicated to their duty, I can totally see them voluntarily doing stuff like that (and using titles instead of first names and stuff) to keep a clear head and avoid temptation.

Prompt:

Deciding that their responsibilities are more important than their personal feelings or happiness (because they both have little to no sense of self-interest, especially Kenobi) they mutually agree to always act in the highest sense of propriety and formality with each other (no first names, no private meetings, no shared jokes, essentially acting like strangers) and ALWAYS maintain a minimum distance of five feet apart. 

Things to Include:

\- Their feelings on the matter (longing, sadness, determination, fear that one day it won’t be enough to keep them from doing something that could affect their jobs)

\- Everyone else’s reactions (Padme, Mon, Bail, Jedi, Anakin, Cody and men, Ahsoka, random outsider, etc)  
\- you can do everyone thinking they hate each other and try to figure out why and get them to reconcile OR you can have everyone see their longing and wonder how and why they can still be apart

\- Someone talking to them/confronting them about it and their reaction to having to explain it (or refusing to explain)

\- How they came to this agreement in the first place

\- It would be really fun if Mandalore is in danger or something and the Jedi assign Obi-Wan to protect the Dutchess (would be funny if it’s because they want them to get along or for punishment or because they want to laugh at them ‘hating each other’ or because he’s had dealings with her in the past) and it’s so awkward and everyone around them (Jedi, clone, politician, etc) is just wincing until someone confronts them or they get stuck in a dangerous situation together and everyone else is like ‘well let’s just rescue them before they tear each other apart and we only have one prisoner to rescue’ and they had to deal with their feelings while trapped together, alone 


	11. Star Wars

Star Wars Prompt:

Explanation: 

So watching the prequel movies, trainerwreck though they are, Qui-Gon Jinn is just kinda there; most don’t really care about him other than he was the one who trained so Obi-Wan, especially kids. I know when I first watched them when I was like ten I didn’t really notice him except for how he affected my favorite characters. 

When you watch TPM when you’re young, however, you also don’t really think much of the Council scene where Jinnn vows to train Anakin besides confusion at why Obi-Wan wasn’t going to train him. As you get older, however, and rewatch that scene you can pick up the undertones and implications of what actually happened and react accordingly. When I watched that scene and realized that Jinn was essentially like ‘Oh well, I like Anakin better and you won’t let me have them both so. . . I guess Obi-Wan just has to move on now,’ I got so upset. That may be a touch of an exaggeration, but is still pretty accurate as far as the audience is aware. 

This realization made me look deeper into Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s relationship, however, so I read TJA series and, suffice to say, was less than pleased with what I found. Jinn may seem like an okay, for the most part, guy in the movies, but he is such an a**hole in the books! Like oh my gosh, the man had serious issues and should not have been given care of a child. Granted, much of it may have been due to the trauma of his last Padawan, but that still doesn’t excuse the, quite frankly, awful way he treated both his first Padawan and Obi-Wan. 

From the very start, Bandomeer, through Melida/Daan, his consideration of Bant, Tahl’s death, his constant undermining of the Unifying Force, all the way to Anakin and Obi-Wan’s recommendation for his trials, he did not act in a way befitting a caregiver or guardian. If Social Services existed in the Star Wars universe, they would have intervened, hell the Council should have intervened! He essentially repudiated Feemor and Obi-Wan because he had no use for them anymore and seemed to be of the train of thought ‘out of sight out of mind.’ 

And there are other, much more concerning hints at what their relationship was like in both the books and movies, such as when Obi-Wan APPOLOGIZES for DISAGREEING with him. Like, for some reason, Obi-Wan felt it was necessary for him to ask forgiveness for a difference of opinion with a man who, for all intents and purposes, had just cast him aside for the shiny new toy (Anakin).

Also, Jinn’s obsession with Anakif pissed me off. Yes, Anakin was a prodigy and, with proper training, had the potential to become amazing. HOWEVER, he was VERY emotional and had a lot of anger, even more so than Obi-Wan when Jinn rejected him (repeatedly) for that EXACT THING! 

Essentially, Jinn was a huge d**k and Obi-Wan’s apprenticeship much have been hell (even if he won’t admit it, even to himself). I also sincerely doubt that anyone knows the extent to which Kenobi’s life sucked, because, let’s be honest, he’s more the ‘pretend everything’s ok and maybe it will be one day’ rather than the ‘sharing is caring’ kind of guy.

Prompt:

There are two ways this can go:

1\. 

A time-travel fic where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan travel to the future during the Clone Wars and meet everyone. Everyone is so excited to maybe be able to change the past and also see what Qui-Gon was like and what Obi-Wan was like as a kid (because, again, Obi-Wan isn’t really the sharing type). 

They are, therefore, shocked when Jinn acts very dismissive and cold towards Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan just. . . rolls with it. They start freaking out (212th, 501st, Anakin, Ahsoka, Council, etc) and try to step in or tell Obi-Wan that he doesn’t have to put up with it and Obi-Wan is just really confused and averse to it (because it’s always been that way and Jinn has done nothing wrong and he deserves whatever happens because he’s emotional and disobedient).

OR 2. 

Just Jinn can time travel and he acts that way toward grown Obi-Wan and everyone is like ‘WTF WHY ARE YOU PUTTING UP WITH THIS’ and watch as one of the strongest people they know (someone who’s faved down countless enemies, Sith Lords, certain death, unspeakable torture and never faltered) crumble before their very eyes (by the man who raised him no less)!

A Scene I Desperately Want To See:

Basically after Obi-Wan does something incredible in battle (can be the older one or younger) and everyone is in awe Jinn comes up, in the middle of the camp/ship/whatever (essentially just in front of all his men and Anakin and Ahsoka), and starts tearing him down (not yelling, more like holier-than-thou nitpicking and degrading comments that he genuinely doesn’t see as wrong) and Obi-Wan goes from this strong, straight-backed, determined figure to a slumped, holding back tears, meak, accommodating/unassuming/trying to sink into the ground/hide in his robes figure and everyone is like WTF?!? and Obi-Wan just wants to leave and have everyone leave them alone because, even after everything, Jinn is/was still his Master and he knows better and Obi-Wan loves him (platonically).

Try to Address TJA stuff if you can:

-Bandomeer  
-Melida/Daan  
-How Obi-Wan thinks (and probably Qui-Gon who certainly didn’t dissuade the thought) that he was the one who was responsible for Tahl’s death  
\- How Jinn started considering Bant/giving her attention after Melida/Daan  
-How Jinn constantly rebuked Obi-Wan’s gift in the Unifying force and tried to make him something he wasn’t

And: 

-His (essentially) repudiation of Obi-Wan in favor of Anakin  
-Him caring about/being nicer to/praising/lavishing attention on Anakin over Obi-Wan and constantly down-playing/overlooking/degrading Obi-Wan and his accomplishments and using him as an example of what not to do and saying it was amazing Anakin turned out as well as he did with Obi-Wan for a Master  
-Telling stories of all of Obi-Wan’s mistakes and all his failures in the past (to Obi-Wan and others)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavily influenced by a series entitled ‘The One He Wanted’ by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning; I HIGHLY recommend you read it, it’s very very good.


End file.
